Syaoran Li and his Raging Hormones
by Sakura Naoko
Summary: Wai!! The first chapter!! From the makers of Robin Hood: CCS Style! Hope you like! R&R please
1. The Dream

Syaoran Li: his raging hormones  
  
This is a story about Syaoran meeting Sakura for the first time. They're 16. Guess  
  
what?!? Don't wanna? Ok, Syaoran realizes Sakura has BOOBS!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
O.o Nani?!?  
  
-Sakura  
  
Calm down, Sakura-chan. This is going to be hilarious!  
  
-Rika  
  
¬.¬ alright. I'll go along with this for now. we'll see later  
  
-Sakura  
  
*laughs evilly*  
  
-Naoko  
  
They don't own CCS at all! They may own COPIES of the series and maybe some  
  
merchandise, but they don't OWN *it*. And, just to warn you, much OOC!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sending you to Tomoeda, Japan for your schooling. Be careful  
  
while you're there. We can't have the future leader of the Li clan being seriously hurt.  
  
I'm also sending Meling with you," Yelan explained to her son and handed him a ticket.  
  
"Yes Mother. I'll go pack now," I said and dismissed myself.  
  
~~~~~~~time progresses (Syaoran travels to Japan. You don't need the details.)~~~~~~  
  
'There she is' I thought. "Hey Sakura!" 'Oh my God, that sounds so lame!'  
  
Sakura turned to me and smiled. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
'She's smiling at me! Oh my God, she's coming over here!' My stomach twisted  
  
and I could feel the butterflies in my gut perform somersaults. 'What do I do? WHAT  
  
DO I DO? ACT CASUAL!'  
  
Sakura stood, staring at me for a moment. "Well? She asked. "Do you want  
  
something?"  
  
"Uh..." I could feel my face turning red. 'I'm doing it again! Why do I  
  
always have to blush when she smiles?'  
  
*RING RING!!*  
  
I sat up in bed. I could feel the sweat pouring off of me. "Thank God that was  
  
only a dream," I said to myself. I do that a lot. Talk to myself. It helps me get over my  
  
lonely lifestyle. I don't have much time for socializing.  
  
I wiped my forehead and got out of bed for breakfast. Again, the same old  
  
schedule starts. Day after day the same thing, breakfast, training, lunch, training, dinner,  
  
schooling, bed, wake up, and the same cycle again. I wished something would change.  
  
I walked downstairs to eat. My mother sat at the head of the table, peaceful and serene.  
  
'She's got something up her sleeve.'  
  
"Syaoran," she said to me. "I'm sending you to Tomoeda, Japan for your  
  
schooling. Be careful while."  
  
I didn't even bother listening to the rest of her speech. 'This can't be happening!"  
  
I thought desperately.  
  
Mother pushed a ticket across the table at me. I could feel my eyes bug out. I  
  
was going to the place I dreamed about last night.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. It was the only thing I could get out.  
  
Mother slapped me. "Keep yourself under control!" she sapped. "There is no  
  
need for you to act like that!"  
  
I stopped screaming immediately. I stared done at my plate, shame-faced.  
  
*_*_*_*_* -Syaoran's room  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" I threw some clothed in a suitcase sitting on  
  
my bed and put a hand on my swollen cheek.  
  
'I'm 16 and she's sending me away' I could feel the self-pity rise in my. I forced  
  
it down and sat on the bed. "This is going to be hell," I muttered and stared dejectedly at  
  
my crumpled-up clothed. 'I just hope the rest of that dream doesn't come true. I can't  
  
understand what was happening to me in it. It felt like something was being released.'  
  
Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said. It was only Meling.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked me as soon as she closed the door.  
  
"Nothing," I said. Nothing could ever be the matter with me. It wasn't permitted.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Meling said and flopped down on the bed by me. "You don't  
  
need to play that game with me. I know you're human."  
  
I stared at her. Ever since I could remember we had been friends. Of course, no  
  
one else knew about that, but that didn't matter. "Fine..." I said slowly. I told her about  
  
my dream.  
  
She stared at me for a bit with a stupid smile on her face. The smile that said,  
  
"this is going to be fun."  
  
"Don't look at me like that," I said warningly.  
  
"Her name was Sakura you say?" Meling asked. She looked away from me and  
  
stared at the wall, obviously plotting against me. "You know," she said. "They say that  
  
dreams are often premonitional."  
  
"I know," I said grumpily. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Oh well!" Meling said bouncily. She stood up and saluted me. "Reporting for  
  
duty sir! I'm here to help my helpless cousin with his packing!"  
  
I sighed. My mother wanted me to marry Meling, so she insisted on making  
  
Meling help me with everything domestic I did. Maybe she thought that if Meling  
  
showed that she could be a good wife then I would want to marry her. I didn't. Frankly,  
  
I didn't want to marry at all. I couldn't see the attraction in women. Thankfully, Meling  
  
didn't want to marry me wither. I don't think I amused her enough. Sure, I was a good  
  
friend, but to her, I wouldn't make a good husband. She liked the talkative type. Or, at  
  
least the type of people that talked to other people. She often went into town in the  
  
middle of the night with some guy she met somewhere. She's a bit. boy crazy. I don't  
  
think she's ever been with one guy for more than a month. I wonder where they all come  
  
from.  
  
"I don't need any help," I said sullenly.  
  
"Oh, snap out of it!" Meling said and walked over to my closet. She picked up a  
  
couple of pairs of shoes and threw them at me. I caught them. "It cant be THAT bad,"  
  
she continued.  
  
"You didn't have the dream," I retorted.  
  
"So!" Meling said. "It's about time you started looking at girls anyways. I  
  
wonder if there are any cute guys in Tomoeda." she finished.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You can't keep your mind off them, can you?" I asked her.  
  
Meling snorted. "Don't be stupid! Of course I can!" she threw a pile of clothes at  
  
my head. "Start packing!"  
  
"Fine," I said. I picked up the clothes and put them in the suitcase. "There, I'm  
  
done," I said.  
  
Meling made an exasperated sound. "Would it kill you to fold them?"  
  
My answer was to stare glumly out the window.  
  
Meling watched me for a minute. "I'll leave you to your sulking," she said and  
  
left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~time passes~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Meling cried and dropped her suitcases in the living room of our  
  
new apartment. She ran off, squealing something about claiming the best room.  
  
I put my suitcase down a bit more calmly and looked around at my surroundings. The  
  
living room was well lit, with lots of big windows. The carpet was crème colored, with a  
  
light green couch, chair, and matching coffee table. The TV was at the opposite side of  
  
the table as the couch. Straight in front of me there was a hallway, no doubt leading to  
  
the bedrooms and bathroom. Meling emerged from the door farthest from me.  
  
"This one is mine!" she said and walked over to pick up her suitcase.  
  
I picked mine up again and followed her down the hall.  
  
"This one is yours," she said and pointed to the door across from hers.  
  
I pushed the door open. The carpet, once again, was crème, with light blue walls  
  
and a bed in the far corner. To my right was a sliding glass door and a balcony. I walked  
  
over and put my suitcases on the bed.  
  
Meling opened the door and walked in. "Oh, so you have a balcony too," she  
  
said. She opened the sliding door and took a brief look outside. "Mine's better," She  
  
observed bluntly.  
  
I sat down glumly on my bed.  
  
Meling walked over and sat down next to me. "It's going to be ok," she said  
  
reassuringly and patted me on the arm.  
  
"How long until school starts?" I asked her.  
  
"We start tomorrow."  
  
I groaned and flopped back on my bed. "Why me?"  
  
Meling got up. "I'm going to go unpack and explore town." She said. "Wanna  
  
come?"  
  
"No," I said immediately.  
  
Meling put her hand on her hips. "You aren't going to shut yourself up just  
  
because of one stupid dream. You're coming with me."  
  
I rolled over. "I don't want to." I put the pillow on the bed over my head.  
  
"You're coming with me if I have to drag you by your ear!" Meling marched out.  
  
I was left alone with my self-pity for about half an hour before Meling came back  
  
in and pulled the pillow off of me. "Come on!" she said. "They have a shopping mall  
  
here!"  
  
"So?" Meling grabbed my arm and dragged me out of bed and out of my  
  
bedroom. She gave me a couple seconds to regain my footing before pulling me out of  
  
the apartment.  
  
"Where's this mall?" I asked her as I stumbled after her.  
  
"A couple of blocks away," Meling chirped.  
  
True to Meling's word, we got to the shopping mall in about 15 minutes.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Meling asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "Food?"  
  
"Ok!" Meling said. She walked up to the mall map. After examining it for a  
  
minute, she pointed towards a large store. "Let's go there."  
  
I looked at the place she was pointing to, at her, then back at the map. "That's a  
  
clothing department." I told her.  
  
"Oh!" she said. She pointed to another one. "How about there?"  
  
"A cinema. Can't you read Japanese?"  
  
Meling didn't answer. "There?" she pointed to a small colored block.  
  
"That's a tattoo parlor," a voice behind us said. We turned around to se a pale girl  
  
with long, violet-black hair and violet eyes. She was smiling mischievously.  
  
"I knew that!" Meling said.  
  
The girl extended her hand. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji," she said. "I take it  
  
you aren't from here?"  
  
"I'm Meling Li and this is my cousin Syaoran Li." Meling shook her hand  
  
violently. "How could you tell?"  
  
I glanced at Meling, then at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at me as I shook her hand.  
  
"I'm going to the food court," Tomoyo told us. "Want to come?"  
  
"Sure!" Meling said immediately.  
  
Something must have shown on my face because Meling punched me on the arm  
  
and said, "It'll be fun!" She walked up ahead with Tomoyo. "He had a bad dream a  
  
couple of nights ago," I heard her tell her new friend in explanation.  
  
I walked behind them with my hands in my pockets and my head down. 'I can't  
  
believe this is happening' I thought. 'I just hope this Sakura doesn't show up.'  
  
We entered the food court. Tomoyo led us to a table near the middle. "Sakura-  
  
chan!" she cried and raised a hand.  
  
I looked up, startled. There, sitting at a table, was the girl in my dreams. I  
  
choked and backed up, right into a chair. I tripped over the chair and fell backwards.  
  
My head hit a trashcan and knocked it over, spilling the trash all over the place. I got up  
  
quickly, face burning.  
  
"I am very sorry!" I said to the absolutely silent food court and walked over to the  
  
table and sat down opposite the girl and bowed my head. I didn't catch her expression. I  
  
didn't want to.  
  
Meling sat down beside me. "Are. you ok Syaoran?" she asked me.  
  
"Of course," I muttered. So far my day was crap.  
  
"It's ok!" Sakura said brightly. "I can be a klutz too!"  
  
Tomoyo sat down. "This is Sakura-chan, this is Meling and Syaoran  
  
Li. They're cousins, and from Hong Kong. Li-kun, Li-san, this is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Sakura, eh?" Meling said loudly and elbowed me. I glared at her. Sakura and  
  
Tomoyo stared at her, confused. "Uh. it's a nice name," Meling said apologetically.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said.  
  
I sat and stared at the table and let Meling do the talking. 'This can't be  
  
happening. This can't be happening,' kept running through my head.  
  
I had to take Meling's talking for an hour and a half. Finally she let me drag her  
  
back to the apartment. I went into my room and unpacked my clothes thinking about the  
  
dream and today.  
  
After dinner, which was painful due to the fact that Meling kept on making  
  
comments about how pretty and nice Sakura was, I went and lay on my bed. I let my  
  
mind wander until I realized what I was thinking - I was thinking about Sakura. I started  
  
hitting my head against the headboard and started muttering, "Get out of my head! Get  
  
out of my head!"  
  
Meling came running in. "What are you doing?!?"  
  
"I was thinking about something that I shouldn't be thinking about," I responded.  
  
"Do you mean Sakura?" Meling asked me, trying not to laugh.  
  
"AHHH!! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"  
  
"Ok, just relax," Meling said. "She IS pretty you know."  
  
I got up and went to the phone and started to dial home to beg Mother to let me  
  
leave. Meling came in and hung up the phone.  
  
"You will be ok," she said.  
  
"But the dream is coming true!" I cried.  
  
"Not entirely. It may not come entirely true," Meling said. She had a look on her  
  
face that said, "unless I can do something about it." Sometimes I thought that she lived  
  
to make my life miserable. This would not be the first time she had decided to  
  
manipulate circumstances I was in.  
  
"What are you planning Meling?" I asked in a threatening tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it," Meling said in a singsong voice.  
  
I stared at her for a couple of seconds. "I'm going to bed," I said finally.  
  
"Okay, I will too then. School starts tomorrow!" Meling answered.  
  
".. yay..."  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter  
  
-Rika  
  
¬.¬ not bad so far, but we'll see.  
  
-Sakura  
  
^.^ I knew you'd agree with this story  
  
-Naoko  
  
*fades out with Sakura trying to convince Naoko that she hasn't really agreed yet and is  
  
just along for the ride* 


	2. The First Day of School

*Song: Kung Fu Fighting playing in the backround*  
  
Oi. Sakura and Naoko are fighting  
  
-Rika  
  
WE'RE NOT FIGHTING! WERE HAVING A MAJOR DISAGREEMENT!  
  
-Sakura and Naoko  
  
*glares at Naoko*  
  
-Sakura  
  
*glares at Sakura*  
  
-Naoko  
  
Well then, meow! We'll get on with the story. But first, as always, THEY JUST BOUGHT CLAMP!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
O.o we did?  
  
-Naoko  
  
*looks at Naoko* cool!  
  
-Sakura  
  
*high five*  
  
-Sakura and Naoko  
  
I thought you were fighting??  
  
-Rika  
  
*Music and authors fade out*  
  
Well, they really don't own Clamp... *shrugs* oh well  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~time passes - next day~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard someone banging on my door this morning. It was Meling. Oi. that girl can be a real pain sometimes. Then I realized we were late for school. I quickly got up and dressed in the uniform we received and bolted out the door to catch up with Meling.  
  
"You're slow Syaoran," Meling said flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry," was my only reply. I had another dream again. and boy do I not want to talk about it, especially to Meling.  
  
"We're here," Meling said and stopped moving.  
  
I ran right into her because I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Jeez Syaoran, what is it with you lately?" Meling said and turned around.  
  
I ignored her. As we walked through he hall I could feel the stares people were giving me because I was slumped over and walking with my head bowed down. I just didn't want to think about what this day might bring. I just hoped it would be better than the previous day.  
  
"I know that room is around here somewhere," Meling mumbled.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Li-san! Li-kun!" a voice behind us called.  
  
I knew it was that Tomoyo girl. I had a feeling she was odd. Meling stopped again and turned around. "Hi Daidouji-san!" she responded.  
  
"Who is your teacher?" Tomoyo asked as she caught up with us.  
  
I saw Meling look down at the paper she was holding. "Te-ra-da-sensei" Meling sounded out our teacher's name.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo cried, startling me. "Sakura-chan and I have him too."  
  
'Oy,' I thought.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to the room? Sakura-chan is already there; she had cheer practice this morning, so she's early," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Meling replied. We set off. When we reached the room Tomoyo sat down next to the auburn-haired angel - wait! What can I be thinking? I hit my head hard. Meling gave me an odd look.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked me.  
  
"I. uh. just remembered I forgot something," I said.  
  
Meling sighed and walked up to the teacher. I followed her.  
  
"Class, we have two new students joining our class today from Hong Kong. They are Li Syaoran and Li Meling. Please welcome them to the class." Terada-sensei said.  
  
"Li-san, you may sit behind Daidouji-san and Li-kun, you may sit behind Kinomoto-san." The world became a bit hazy and I closed my eyes. 'Could this get any worse?' I walked slowly to my seat.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked me when I sat down.  
  
I looked at her startled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. you seem a bit. homesick."  
  
"You could say that," I said.  
  
~~~~~~ they learn stuff~~~~~~~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Finally!" Sakura cried standing up and stretching. "I thought this class was never going to end."  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're so cute when you stretch! Let me video tape you please?!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
That question scared me. I looked at Sakura. She appeared to be extremely embarrassed. For some reason she turned to me. "Would you and Li-san like to eat lunch with us?" she asked.  
  
Since I could break her eye contact I nodded as my face turned bright red.  
  
"Great!" she exclaimed and clasped her hands together. "Let's go!"  
  
I stood up and followed the three girls out. 'Why is this happening to me? I'm the destined Li clan leader. I shouldn't be feeling emotions! I've been trained to keep them locked down inside me, forever.' We got outside and Tomoyo and Sakura led us to a cherry tree in bloom.  
  
"Did you bring anything to eat?" Tomoyo asked us.  
  
Meling held up our lunches.  
  
"Alright then," said Sakura. She sat down in the grass.  
  
"Hi guys!" three more girls and one boy walked up. Sakura smiled at them.  
  
'Damnit! Why does she have to be so cute? GAH stop it!' I thought.  
  
"Hello Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun," Sakura was saying. "DO you guys want to eat lunch with us?"  
  
"Sure," the redheaded girl said.  
  
Tomoyo introduced them to Meling and me as everyone sat down. Soon, everyone except me was talking animatedly with each other. Even Meling.  
  
I opened my lunch. Meling made me dim sum. My favorite food.  
  
"OOH! What's that?" the girl named Rika asked me. I told her.  
  
"Ahh, dim sum," Takashi said. "An ancient Chinese delicacy. It originated during the Ming dynasty when the Emperor called for a new food. The peasants --"  
  
I stared at him, then at my food. I looked up again and saw that Sakura was also listening to him as intently as I was. Chiharu, the red-head, was poking at her food angrily. "Don't believe him," she said to us.  
  
."Had to being him the special ingredients to find it. Since he wanted a completely new dish, most left the country to find these things."  
  
"uh huh," Chiharu said.  
  
"So," Rika turned to Naoko. "Read any good books lately?"  
  
Naoko's eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Yes!" she said. "Just last night I finished a really scary ghost story!"  
  
"Hoeeeee," Sakura whimpered.  
  
"Why don't you tell me later?" Rika asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Sakura is afraid of ghosts," Tomoyo told Meling and me.  
  
I only half-listened to her. I was still enthralled by Takashi's story.  
  
"And so they combined all the ingredients into one big pot, and they got dim sum!" Takashi finished.  
  
I looked down at my dim sum again. "Wow. I didn't know they went through all that to create the dish."  
  
Meling simply shook her head at me.  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
I listened to the small talk as everyone finished lunch. 'Well, lunch hasn't gone badly," I thought. 'Maybe the day will get better.'  
  
After lunch was P.E. Takashi showed me to the boy's locker room.  
  
"Yeah, we're in luck today," one of the boys in the room was saying to his friend.  
  
"The cheerleaders will be practicing today during class."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter if they aren't wearing their uniforms," his friend responded.  
  
The first boy grinned. "They are. There going to a competition tomorrow so they want to practice in complete uniform."  
  
I glanced at Takashi. "What's so great about the cheerleader's outfits?" I asked.  
  
"Haven't you seen cheerleaders?" Takashi asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "I was home schooled before I came here."  
  
"They wear short skirts!" Takashi said. He smiled widely. "I like watching Chiharu."  
  
When I heard "Short skirts" I got tangled up in my shirt. Mother had never permitted any of the females in out house to wear skirts that went above their knees. I could remember Tomoyo telling me that Sakura had cheer practice this morning.  
  
"Are you alright?" Takashi asked me.  
  
"Uh. yeah," I gulped. 'I wonder if she'll look any cuter -AH! What am I thinking?!?'  
  
"Ready to go?" Takashi asked me. I untangled myself from the shirt and put it on. "Yeah," I answered. WE walked outside.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Terada was saying. "Since the cheerleaders have requested to work today, everyone else is going to be together playing dodge ball."  
  
"Aww." Naoko groaned, who was in a cheerleading outfit. "I can actually play dodge ball!"  
  
"Li-kun, Li-san, do you know how to play?" Mr. Terada asked us.  
  
Meling nodded. "We used to play it all the time!"  
  
I was never very fond of dodge ball, plus I wanted to muck about in self pity some more, so I chose a place near the back of the field. I noticed that the cheerleaders were already starting to practice their cheers. I spotted Sakura immediately. 'Man she is - hey! Stop it! Stop thinking these things! They're not good for you Syaoran! You'll start to like her soon!' TO my dismay, a small voice inside my head said, "you already do, dumbass!" Then, everything went black.  
  
When I woke up, I was in bed. It was nighttime.  
  
"Jeez, you finally woke up," Meling said to me.  
  
I groaned and sat up. "What happened?" I asked her. My head was pounding. I put my hand where all the pain was coming from; the right side of my head. I could swear that there was a bump.  
  
"While you were ogling the cheerleaders, you got hit with the dodge ball." She grinned. Rika-chan scored a point on you. Your head bounced it into the next yard!" I flopped back on my bed then winced at the pain. "I was STARING at them? I could have sworn it was only a glance!"  
  
Meling shook her head. "Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran." She said. "Could it be possible he had a crush on Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," I told her.  
  
Meling grinned at me. "You know," she said, "There is a dance coming up soon. Maybe you should go with her."  
  
"NO!" I shouted.  
  
Meling jumped. "Fine! No need to be so touchy about it. Well, goodnight!" She left and turned off the light.  
  
I fell asleep again.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2  
  
-Rika  
  
*laughing hysterically*  
  
-Sakura  
  
*very wide grin on face* I knew she'd like it sooner or later!  
  
-Naoko  
  
*Takes a deep breath* what's going to happen next?  
  
-Sakura  
  
wait and read it  
  
-Naoko  
  
but I'm helping to write it!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Just tell her Naoko  
  
-Rika  
  
Fine.  
  
-Naoko  
  
*Fades out with Naoko telling Sakura what's going to happen. Sakura's eyes are-------- NOPE! NOT GOING TO TELL YOU HER REACTION!  
  
-Kuri-chan 


	3. Sakura Gets Counseling

AND WE'RE BACK!  
  
-Sakura  
  
ITAI SAKURA-CHAN!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Gomen nasai  
  
-Sakura  
  
Anyways, welcome to chapter 3  
  
-Rika  
  
*yawns* they don't own CCS. They only somewhat own this fan fiction. *yawns and goes back to sleep*  
  
-kuri-chan  
  
I think we're boring him  
  
-Sakura  
  
We can fix that. *grins mischievously*  
  
-Naoko  
  
^.^ yes we can!  
  
-Rika  
  
hoee.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Oh! We decided to write this from Sakura's point of view. Just for fun.  
  
-Rika  
  
'I wonder where Tomoyo is,' I thought.  
  
Tomoyo and two other people entered the food court.  
  
"Tomoyo! Hey! Who are your friends?" I asked her.  
  
"This is Li-kun and Li-san," Tomoyo answered.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Li-kun! Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked the boy, who had just fallen down.  
  
"Yeah," the boy replied.  
  
He sat down right across from me but wouldn't look at me or anyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ time passes ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I got home I talked with my father about him while we were doing the dishes together.  
  
"He is really strange Dad,"  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked me.  
  
"Because when I smiled at him he tripped on a chair and then knocked his head on a trash can."  
  
"Maybe he likes you?"  
  
"NO, that cant be it." I said thoughtfully. "Meling, his cousin, told me he never likes girls."  
  
"Well, that could change," my father responded.  
  
"Right. well, I'm going to bed now," I said and left the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Time passes - next day after homeroom ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally!" I said, standing up and stretching. "I thought this class was never going to end!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're so cute when you stretch! Let me video tape you sometime please!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
'Need to change the subject. Need to distract Tomoyo.' "Would you and Meling like to eat lunch with us?" I asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded and turned red.  
  
'Why does he turn red every time I ask him something?' I thought. "Great!" I replied. "Let's go!"  
  
We went to the tree that we always ate lunch at.  
  
"Did you bring anything to eat?" Tomoyo asked Meling and Syaoran. Meling held up two lunches. "Alright then," I said and sat down on the grass. I grabbed my lunch box and as I pulled it back towards me I noticed the rest of my friends coming. I smiled at them. I glanced at Syaoran and it looked kind of like he was yelling at himself. I really don't understand him. I asked Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Takashi to eat with us. Takashi told us about the origin of dim sum today. The peasants really went through a lot for their king. They must have really loved him.  
  
"So," I heard Rika say as she turned to Naoko. "Read any good books lately?"  
  
'Oh no.' I thought as I saw Naoko's eyes light up and smile widely.  
  
"Yes! Just last night I finished a really scary ghost story!"  
  
"Hoeee." I whimpered.  
  
I heard Tomoyo tell Meling and Syaoran that I was afraid of ghosts. I noticed that Syaoran wasn't really listening to her; he was still listening to Takashi and eying his food.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know they went through all that to get the ingredients," he said.  
  
I don't know why, but Meling was shaking her head. At him.  
  
The bell rang and we got up to go to P.E.  
  
"We get to practice our cheer today in our uniforms during P.E.!" I told Tomoyo as we were changing.  
  
"You'll be so cute! I'll root for you!" Tomoyo returned. ( ^.^ The cheerleader has a cheerleader of her own! -Sakura)  
  
"O-Ok," I replied. 'She always does this! MUST DISTRACT HER AGAIN! Where's another friend when you need one?' "Well, let's go," I said and adjusted my skirt as we left the locker room.  
  
I caught up with Chiharu and Naoko while Tomoyo took Meling to the line.  
  
"I'm so nervous about tomorrow!" I said to them.  
  
"You'll do fine. You always do," Chiharu reassured me.  
  
"That is unless." Naoko said.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You let your baton hit you on the head while you're daydreaming," Naoko finished.  
  
I hung my head. "I know." I groaned.  
  
I heard Mr. Terada telling the rest of the class that they would be playing dodge ball.  
  
"Aw." Naoko whined. "I can actually play dodge ball!"  
  
I just smiled at her. We started our cheer as the game started. Rika actually caught the ball. I was watched Rika decide whom to throw the ball to: I believe it was Syaoran. At any rate, she threw the ball through the air and it hit Syaoran. I cringed as I saw the ball hit his head and bounce into the next yard. Rika, who didn't notice, ran a home run. 'I do hope he is going to be alright.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~ time passes - at home ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father, you know that guy I told you about yesterday?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, what about him?" he replied.  
  
"Well, he's even weirder than I thought," I told him. "The cheer team was practicing for the competition tomorrow, and he was staring at us."  
  
"Why is that strange?" You all look nice in your matching uniforms," my father replied looking at me from the kitchen, where he was making dinner.  
  
"Well, he was playing dodge ball with the rest of the class and since he was staring at us, he kind of, um, got it with the ball in the head." I said and put my chin in my hands.  
  
"I really think he likes you or someone else on the cheer team," my father said. He brought me a plate with food on it.  
  
"But - " I started.  
  
"Meling says he doesn't like any girls," Father finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope you enjoy. I have to leave for a business trip now. Touya will be home later. Goodbye," he said and left the room after giving me a kiss.  
  
"Bye," I said and put some food in my mouth. 'I wonder if he really does like me. He IS kind of cute. Wait! What am I thinking? He's too weird for me.'  
  
You likes?  
  
-Naoko  
  
I should hope so! We broke our backs trying to get this chappy out!  
  
-Rika  
  
O.o huh? Wouldn't it be our fingers?  
  
-Sakura  
  
It could very well be.  
  
-Rika 


	4. Plans and Tomoyo's Scariness

Laa laa laa! We're back again!  
  
-Naoko  
  
I wonder what would happen if we didn't come back?  
  
-Sakura  
  
They'd all die of a broken heart!  
  
-Rika  
  
XD HAHAHAAAAAA WE COULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD THAT WAY!  
  
-Naoko  
  
=^-_-^= They don't own it. They own nothing that has to do with CCS, except Sakura, and that's a copy of the first movie and some manga and a couple of action figures.  
  
-kuri-chan  
  
Just so you know, this is back in Syaoran's POV.  
  
-Naoko  
  
The next couple of months went pretty well for me. Nothing too bad happened, except for the occasional tripping over a stone when Sakura looked at me of banging my locker shut loudly when she spoke to me. I thought life might actually be looking up for me in Tomoeda, that is, until Halloween came.  
  
One day in class, Tomoyo ran up to Sakura, very much excited. Naoko followed her.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. "They're having a Halloween masquerade ball!"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said. "What's that?"  
  
"Halloween or a masquerade ball?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Meling walked up to us. "Halloween? Isn't that a western holiday where the dead supposedly rise up to visit the living?"  
  
"HOEEE!" Sakura whimpered. "That doesn't sound like fun."  
  
Naoko's eyes were shining. "That's not the best part Sakura-chan," she said. "Everyone dresses up in a costume!"  
  
Sakura perked up a bit. "That part doesn't sound too bad." She said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded encouragingly. "Our ball is going to have a theme. You are supposed to dress up like people from the 1600-1700s. Usually, it is just European clothing styles, but our school decided to make it worldwide. The only thing you are required to wear is a mask." Her eyes started to shine. "May I make your costume? Please?" She clapped her hands. "I have the perfect idea!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "I don't even know if I'm going to the ball."  
  
Naoko looked shocked. "Why not? It will be so much fun!" Just because it has to do with Halloween doesn't mean you can't make it fun!"  
  
"Won't I need a date for the ball?" Sakura asked.  
  
At the word date, I, who had been getting out my books, accidentally dropped them on the ground. By this time, they were all used to it, so usually no one even looked at me. I had grown thankful for that. This time, however, Tomoyo glanced at me slyly. "I don't think you need to worry about that," she said. I gulped.  
  
Sakura just looked confused.  
  
'Thank God she can be so dense' I thought.  
  
I didn't really pay attention the rest of class. I spent it hoping and praying that by some chance, Tomoyo want thinking of setting me up with Sakura. A very small part of me was hoping that she was, but I managed to squash it down.  
  
No such luck though; after school Tomoyo pulled me aside. Meling took the responsibility of keeping Sakura occupied. 'I'll bet they're in on this together' I thought.  
  
'Why oh why do I have to have such a meddlesome cousin?'  
  
"Syaoran," Tomoyo was saying to me. "Do you have a date for the masquerade ball yet?"  
  
"No," I replied. I was going to continue on to tell her that I wasn't going to go, but she started talking again.  
  
"I thought not," she told me. "Then you wouldn't mind going with Sakura- chan, would you?"  
  
I could feel my face start to turn red. "uh."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Tomoyo cried. "I KNOW you like her. It's so obvious!"  
  
I decided not to reply to that.  
  
"It'll be fun! I promise!"  
  
I looked down at my feet. "Will anyone else be going?" I mumbled.  
  
I could hear Tomoyo was smiling. "Takashi and Chiharu will be going together. I might even go if I can find a date. I THINK Meling is going too."  
  
I looked up, surprised. "She has ANOTHER boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," she said dismissively. "Some guy named _______ Nabisco from the track team."  
  
I glowered. 'She never told me,' I thought.  
  
"Great then, it's settled!" Tomoyo said. "I'll make you two matching outfits!" She turned around and headed off, no doubt to tell Meling the "good" news.  
  
"Wait!" I cried after her. "I never said - " It was too late. She already turned the corner.  
  
"Agreed." I scowled and put my hands in my pockets. 'Just when I thought everything was getting better.' I headed off to my locker. I met Takashi there.  
  
"So," he said to me. "I hear you're going to the dance with Sakura.  
  
I jerked my locker open angrily and all my books fell out. 'How does he know already?'  
  
"Not by choice," I said through clenched teeth. 'What did I do to deserve all this?' I bent down to pick up my stuff.  
  
"What are you so mad about?" Takashi said to me. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE HER?" I bellowed, making several lower-classmen stop and stare.  
  
"Sure." Takashi said.  
  
"It's just..." I wracked my brain for a word. "Uh."  
  
Takashi patted my shoulder. "It's ok," he said.  
  
I glowered at him. "Let's go," I said stiffly.  
  
"Wait!" Takashi said. "Aren't you going to soccer club?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for it today," I said.  
  
"Come on!" Takashi prodded me. "Just because of one date-"  
  
"It's not that!" I said. "I've just been having a bad day!" At that moment, as if to accent my statement, a book hit me on the head. I fell over flat on my face.  
  
A girl ran up to me. "I'm so sorry!" she cried and bowed and picked up her book.  
  
Takashi helped me up. "All of your karma has decided to pay you back now?" he asked jokingly.  
  
I rubbed the place where the book collided with my head. "I think I'm going to go home. I can't take this anymore."  
  
"I hope your day turns out better!" Takashi called after me.  
  
On the way home I decided to stop off at the mall to get myself a special treat. I desperately needed something to cheer me up. On the way to the ice cream stands I passed a cake shop. Sakura was inside. I tried to sneak by without her seeing me, but no such luck. Fate was really after me today.  
  
"Uh, hi" she said to me.  
  
"H-hi" I replied. We stood in silence for a minute.  
  
"Um, so, I guess we're going to the ball together," she said finally.  
  
I made a squeak that sounded something like a "yes."  
  
"Well, uh, thanks, I guess. I mean, I wanted to go because you can dress up, but there was the date issue and all, and, um, well, yeah!" Sakura said.  
  
All I could manage to get out was, "No problem."  
  
Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, I have to get going now, so bye!" She gave a little wave, turned, and left.  
  
I didn't even have the heart to go get the ice cream. I watched Sakura leave, then went home.  
  
When I got to my room, I flopped on the bed and contemplated my day. Before long, Meling came in.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan called when you were gone," she said. "Since the ball is only two weeks away, she wants to get the costumes started ASAP. She wants you and me to go over to her house today so she can get our measurements."  
  
I groaned. 'Can this day get any worse?'  
  
Meling shook her head. "It can't be that bad!"  
  
I looked up furiously. "Do you even KNOW how badly my day has gone?" I demanded.  
  
Meling shrugged. I proceeded to tell her about my day.  
  
"Got hit in the head with a book?" Meling asked me when I was finished. "That's pretty good!"  
  
I threw a pillow at her. "Go away!"  
  
Meling grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me out of the room - again.  
  
"Come on!" she snapped. "Tomoyo-chan has really been looking forward to this! She really likes doing these types of things! The least you can do is humor her."  
  
I chose not to answer. When I regained my feet, to try to get back at her, I demanded,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with someone?"  
  
"Oh, Nabisco?" she said dismissively. "I really didn't think you would care. You never seem to."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm concerned about my cousin!"  
  
"Well, I really like this one," Meling said. "He's nice, cute, funny, smart." she kept going on and on so I just wandered (in my mind) off, wondering what I was going to do.  
  
Meling called a taxi. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course!" Meling replied. "Don't be stupid!"  
  
"You say that too much," I said to her.  
  
"You need it." She responded. We got into the taxi and Meling told the driver the address.  
  
When we got to Tomoyo's house, Sakura and Chiharu were standing outside the gate.  
  
"Hello!" Chiharu said to us brightly.  
  
"Hey!" Meling said.  
  
Sakura walked up to the gate. "We are here to see Tomoyo-san," she said into a little box at the side of the gate. "This is Kinomoto Sakura, Li Meling, Li Syaoran, and Mihara Chiharu."  
  
"You are expected," a voice said. "Please come in." the gate opened.  
  
The four of us walked in. Tomoyo, Takashi, and another guy walked up to us.  
  
Meling smiled and ran to grab the guy's hand. "Syaoran, this is Nabisco," she said.  
  
Nabisco bowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
I bowed back. "Ditto."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Well, since we're all here, why don't we get started?"  
  
"What about Naoko-chan?" And Rika-chan?" Meling asked. "I know that Naoko- chan really wanted to go."  
  
"Rika-chan is going to a party with Terada-sensei. (A/N - They're closer together in age!) Naoko-chan doesn't have a date." Tomoyo finished sadly. Nabisco perked up. "Naoko? I've heard that name. What's she look like?"  
  
Rika described her.  
  
"Hey, that sounds just like the girl Sakaguchi-kun likes!" Nabisco said.  
  
"Reeeeally?" Tomoyo asked. She seemed eerily eager. "Are you sure?"  
  
Takashi nodded. "Yeah. I was talking to him about it a while ago."  
  
Tomoyo's face lit up with a smile that seemed to scare everyone. "I think I have two more costumes to make then."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Quick! Someone give me that phone number!" Tomoyo demanded. "I don't have my planner with me!"  
  
Chiharu recited Naoko's phone number.  
  
"Great," Tomoyo said. "Now I need a phone." She led us to her room, where she had a speakerphone. When we got there, she made everyone sit down. She prepared to dial the number.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura cried. "Shouldn't we see if Sakaguchi-kun wants to go to the dance with her first?"  
  
"And, wouldn't it be a good idea if HE asked her?" Meling asked.  
  
Tomoyo seemed put-out for a couple of seconds. She then brightened up. "I know! We'll call Sakaguchi-kun and see if he wants to ask her! If he does, then we can make them meet at the mall!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again. 'She sure is persistent' I thought.  
  
"I'll call him," Nabisco said. He dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.  
  
"Sakaguchi-kun!" Nabisco said. "You like a girl named Yanagisawa Naoko, right?"  
  
"What's all this about?" the voice asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just answer the question!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?"  
  
Sakaguchi sweat dropped as Meling clapped a hand over Tomoyo's mouth. "Uh, that was Meling-chan."  
  
"Why is Li-san on the phone?" Sakaguchi asked.  
  
"We're on a speaker phone," Sakaguchi said. He gave a nervous laugh and glared at  
  
Tomoyo. Tomoyo mouthed "sorry".  
  
"Uh. ok. Sakaguchi's voice said. "Yeah, I do. Why?"  
  
"Have you asked her to the ball?" Meling piped up.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did. About 15 minutes ago. She said yes."  
  
Tomoyo gave a silent cheer. She then gave Sakaguchi a pointed look.  
  
Sakaguchi sighed. "You need to come to Daijobou Tomoyo's house right now. She wants to size you for a costume for the ball," he said. He then gave Sakaguchi the address.  
  
"Ok." Sakaguchi seemed a little surprised and confused. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes then. Bye for now."  
  
"Bye," Sakaguchi said. He hung up.  
  
Tomoyo floated up. "Now I have to call Naoko-chan!" she cried.  
  
Everyone groaned. I leaned back. This would be a long evening.  
  
Yay! That chappy is done!  
  
-Rika  
  
Where's Naoko?  
  
-Sakura  
  
I donno. *they hear psycho laugher* uh.. *bursts in with a Syaoran doll* BURN BABY BUUUURN!!! *lights it on fire* XD  
  
-Naoko  
  
SYAORAN! *bursts into tears*  
  
-Sakura  
  
BWAHAHAHA!  
  
-Naoko  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
-Rika and Kuri-chan  
  
*clasps chest and falls over*  
  
-Sakura  
  
What was that for?  
  
-Rika  
  
Step one of taking over the world: breaking Sakura's heart. *quenches flames* -Naoko  
  
=^O.o^= ok..  
  
-Kuri-chan 


	5. The Ball

Well, we're back!  
  
-Rika  
  
¬.¬ *glares at Naoko*  
  
-Sakura  
  
^^.^^  
  
-Naoko  
  
You burned a Syaoran doll.  
  
-Sakura  
  
*pats Sakura on the arm* It's all part of the process my dear  
  
-Naoko  
  
You BURNED a SYAORAN doll  
  
-Sakura  
  
We've established that  
  
-Naoko  
  
*holds up a Legato (from Trigun) doll* PAYBACK!  
  
-Sakura  
  
O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
=^O.O^= uh. they don't own it.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
AHAHAHAAAAA!! *Pulls out a lighter*  
  
-Sakura  
  
^.^ *grabs popcorn*  
  
-Rika  
  
"What's with you Syaoran?" Meling asked me the night of the dance.  
  
"Nothing. Why would there be?"  
  
"Because you haven't acted normally since we went to Tomoyo's house." She said.  
  
"I'm okay. The dance is tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're leaving 2 hours before because we're all eating dinner together." She replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." I said. I went in my room and looked at the outfit Tomoyo make for me.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm done!" Tomoyo chimed. We were all at her house again. She had all the costumes laid out on the floor.  
  
Sakura had a dress from the 1780's. It was blue and reached to the ankle. It had a low neckline with white lace accenting it. To complete the outfit, Tomoyo bought a thin chain with an opal on it.  
  
My outfit was from the same era as Sakura's, of course. I had a white shirt with ruffles at the hands. Over that went a red vest, and over that, a blue tailcoat. I had a pair of those pants that ended just below the knees, and those ridiculous white socks that went with them.  
  
Meling had a dress from the late 1700s also. It was green, with a triangle cut out of the front that showed a white petticoat. She had full-length sleeves, and a white silk scarf to wear around the neck.  
  
Nabisco matched her with a shirt that was similar to mine, a green vest, and a brown tailcoat. His pants tan and tucked into knee-high boots. (Nabisco makes me hungry for cookies! -Rika)  
  
Chiharu had a dress that was light yellow and opened up in the same manner as Meling's, except for the fact that the petticoat was a darker yellow. The dress had a low neckline, with lace around it. The sleeves were ¾ length and also had lace at the ends.  
  
Takashi had a white shirt with a very small amount of lace at the wrists (at least a lot less than mine) a long green vest and a long black tailcoat. His pants and socks were the same as mine, expect the pants were black.  
  
Naoko had a red dress with a low neckline, and a triangle-cut skirt to reveal a blue petticoat.  
  
Sakaguchi was wearing the typical guy outfit, with one exception: his coat reached down to his knees. The vest was a blue that matched Naoko's petticoat.  
  
Tomoyo had decided to go as a French maid.  
  
"Wow.." Was all anyone could say once they had seen their costumes.  
  
Tomoyo beamed. "You like?"  
  
"Heh heh." Meling said.  
  
Naoko smiled. "I love it! I wonder if they'd let me wear fake blood.."  
  
Sakura shuddered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I think Tomoyo wasted her time," I thought. "Even though it is a nice costume."  
  
"Syaaaoran! What are you doing? We need to go soon!" Meling cried, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
'Why me?' Went through my mind.  
  
"Come on! We need to start getting dressed. It's gonna be difficult because of all the parts there are to the costumes." Meling kept on nagging.  
  
We got dressed and went to the restaurant that we were dining at. It was some French place.  
  
"Oh, you all look so wonderful!" Tomoyo crowed once we were all assembled.  
  
I had to admit to myself that she was right.  
  
We went inside and sat down at the largest table. The girls all sat on one side and their dates opposite them. Everyone made small talk as we waited for the waiter.  
  
"This dance is going to be so cool!" Meling said.  
  
"Yep! We're going to have the best costumes there," Naoko said. Sakura had convinced her not to wear the blood. Her argument was that it might get on the dress.  
  
"How long's the dance gonna be?" I asked Nabisco, who was sitting next to me.  
  
"I think it goes to 12:30," he answered.  
  
I groaned inwardly. 'I don't want to do this. I feel so stupid.'  
  
"Oh, here comes the food," Takashi said.  
  
"It looks really good, doesn't it?" Sakura said happily. She picked up her fork and prepared to eat.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Everyone looked at me as I hit the ground. I stood up and blushed really hard. "I'll be right back," I said and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Meling said. "He's been acting really strangely lately."  
  
'Poor Li-kun. I wonder what's wrong.' I thought.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'What's wrong with me?!? Why did I do that?' I thought frantically.  
  
Takashi came into the bathroom just as I started banging my head against the wall. I was muttering "Stupid. stupid. stupid.."  
  
"Dude, you're so strange," he said. "Oh well. It makes you interesting. Come back when you're all done." He left.  
  
When I got back to the table they were all talking about the dance.  
  
"Hello," I murmured.  
  
"Hey. Are you alright?" Sakura asked me. She sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Well, it's a half-an-hour until the dance starts. We'd better get going," Chiharu said.  
  
"Wait! I want pictures first!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Why?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Because I want to save all the battery power and film for the dance!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
She took single shots of us, ones of us with our dates, and a couple of group photos. She would have taken more if we hadn't run out of time.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Sakaguchi asked.  
  
"My mother gave us two limos," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Whoa!" Meling exclaimed. "Cool!"  
  
We went outside. True to Tomoyo's word, there were two limos waiting for us. Along with bodyguards.  
  
"This is so cool!" Meling said again. We all got into a limo and drove to the dance, which was at the city hall.  
  
'This will all be over soon' I thought as I got out.  
  
"This is going to be great!" Meling said to Nabisco.  
  
"Yep! I'm glad were going," he replied.  
  
"Let's go in. It's kinda cold out here," Naoko said shivering.  
  
"You're cold?!? Let's go in then," Sakaguchi said.  
  
"You guys look great! Best costumes yet!" A teacher told us as we made our way to the entrance.  
  
"Thanks!" we all replied.  
  
The hall was decorated with hollowed out pumpkins and faces carved in on one side. Jack-O-Lanterns Naoko called them. Chandeliers with real candles hung from the ceiling, along with candelabras on the walls. There was a buffet table to one side.  
  
"Do you want to sit and talk some more?" Meling asked Nabisco. "Or dance?"  
  
"Dance, definitely," Nabisco responded. They went out onto the dance floor. All other couples except Sakura and me followed them. Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and started taping.  
  
"Li-" Sakura said to me.  
  
I choked. "Uh. I'll be right back," I said and fled the room, leaving a bewildered Sakura. I was too chicken to go out on the dance floor.  
  
That's the end of that chapter!  
  
-Rika  
  
About time. It took you forever to write it.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Sorry, I was busy. I do have a life you know. Unlike you two  
  
-Rika  
  
HEY!  
  
-Naoko and Sakura  
  
What? Just saying it like it is, baby-cakes  
  
-Rika  
  
*Naoko and Sakura look like they are going to kill her*  
  
She's right, you know  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
What? You too?  
  
-Naoko  
  
*Sakura turns toward Rika and Naoko to Kuri-chan* uh.. We'll be seeing ya  
  
-Rika  
  
*Rika runs out of the room, tailed by Kuri-chan* (Ha! A pun!) 


	6. The Ball Part Two and Some Dreams, and O...

No one is in the "room"  
  
*Rika runs in*  
  
Go ahead and bring her in here Naoko!  
  
-Rika  
  
*dragging a swirly-eyes Sakura by the wrist* oi vey.  
  
-Naoko  
  
She's such a klutz  
  
-Rika  
  
*Kuri-chan enters*  
  
What did she do? Run into a tree again?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
¬.¬ yep. I was chasing Rika and I found her lying by an oak, unconscious.  
  
-Naoko  
  
^^;;  
  
-Rika  
  
Let's get on with the story, ne?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Alrighty then!  
  
-Rika and Naoko  
  
*starts humming "Mary had a Little Lamb"*  
  
-Naoko  
  
*to the tempo of the humming* We don't own C-C-S, C-C-S, C-C-S we don't own C-C-S, no we do not.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
That was great Kuri-chan!  
  
-Rika  
  
Thank you.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
I finally stopped running and examined my surroundings.  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked myself. I was at a park across from the town hall. I sat down on a bench. 'God, I feel so stupid now. I don't know what's happening to me.' I looked up at the moon. I don't know how long I was staring at it, but when I looked away Sakura was sitting next to me.  
  
"GAH!" I jumped and fell off the bench.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Sakura said. "I just didn't want to disturb you,"  
  
I just blinked at her. She started leaning towards me. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
I squealed a yes. For some reason she always makes me squeak like that.  
  
"Um. Would you like to go back to the dance? I mean, if you don't want to, that's ok. I know you were kinda drafted into it."  
  
"Huh?" was all I could say.  
  
She pointed towards the hall.  
  
"Sure," my voice creaked out.  
  
"Okay then, let's go," Sakura said. She got up and started to walk back.  
  
I followed her. 'I wish this night would end' I thought.  
  
As I trudged behind her I found a little amusement in kicking a rock until a little creature came running out of a bush and took it.  
  
When we got back to the hall Meling and everyone else was waiting for us.  
  
"Are you guys ok? One minute you were here and the next you were gone," Tomoyo said, sounding worried.  
  
"We're fine," was Sakura's only response.  
  
"Well, the dance is almost over. Only a couple more songs to go." Meling said. "Do we want to go in?"  
  
Everyone else decided to.  
  
"Li-kun, you don't have to if you don't want to," Sakura said, looking a bit sad.  
  
"My heart constricted. 'Why does this have to happen to me? I thought for the umpteenth time. I walked to her. Thank God that it was dark outside, for I knew my face was burning up. "If you want to dance, I will. It's just that I'm not very good."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. 'Please don't let me step on her feet!"  
  
The dancing went pretty well. I didn't step on her feet, or, if I did, she didn't say anything. Before we were going home Meling suggested ice cream. Everyone agreed. Sakura fell asleep in the limo on the way to the parlor. When we got there I opted to stay in the limo with her. After everyone in the car left, I moved to the seat across from her and propped my chin in my hands and watched her. 'How did I ever fall for her?' I asked myself. 'I tried hard enough not to!" Sakura rolled over. I leaned back and waited the rest of the time staring out the window. I must have been exhausted too, for I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The dream~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Li-kun!" Sakura called as she ran up to me.  
  
"Hi," I replied. I was at my locker, taking out books for my homework. School had just ended for the day.  
  
"Um. I was. Um." She said.  
  
I looked at her. She was blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, turning to her after closing my locker.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I was wondering. Do you think? I mean would. no. maybe could you."? Sakura seemed to be debating with herself.  
  
"I would what?" I asked.  
  
She closed her eyes, stood on her tiptoed, and kissed my cheek. I was completely shocked. Before I could say anything, she ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I jumped and opened my eyes. We were on the road again. Meling, Tomoyo, Sakura and I were the only ones left in the car.  
  
"Bad dream?" Meling asked.  
  
"No. Just a strange one," I replied.  
  
We stopped at a house. I assumed it was Sakura's.  
  
Tomoyo shook the still-sleeping Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura-chan, we're at your house," she said.  
  
Sakura woke up. "Already?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yep. I hope you had fun tonight," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I did," Sakura said. She got out. "Bye," she said, and opened the gate in front of her house.  
  
"Bye Bye!" Meling said. She closed the door to the car.  
  
When Tomoyo dropped Meling and me off at hour house, I trudged up to my room. I slipped off my shoes and fell on my bed.  
  
Meling knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Meling walked in. "Syaoran, don't be mopey. I could tell Sakura-chan had fun with you," She said.  
  
"Even if I left for half the dance?" I started to lift myself from the bed.  
  
Meling shrugged. "It looked like it to me."  
  
"Whatever. Can you go now?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'll wake you up in the morning. We have much to do."  
  
I groaned as she left. 'Mother. why DID you send me here?  
  
I pulled off my shirt, (ooh. yummy! -Sakura) flopped back onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
That night I had the worst dream yet. Some how. I was at a school football game. Not saying the just watching it was bad, but I was in a uniform on sitting on a bench. Our team was loosing and Coach didn't know what to do. I volunteered to go in. I don't even like football. He sent me in and I saved the game by making two touchdowns in the fourth quarter. The cheerleaders all ran over and ran along with the team on our victory lap. Sakura was there. She hugged me then gave me a big kiss. That wouldn't have been all that band if my face hadn't turned red and another player started asking me questions.  
  
"Hey, Li-kun, you still blush when she does that? You've been going out for two years!" That's when I woke up.  
  
Meling chose that moment to burst through my door.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" She yelled. "We have lots to do today!"  
  
I moaned and threw a pillow at her. "Go away." I pulled the covers over my head.  
  
"I cant do that. I got a call from Aunty this morning. She wanted to talk to you, but I told her you were still sleeping. She didn't sound too happy.  
  
I peeked out. "What. what. what time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Um. about 12:30," Meling replied.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I got up and shoved out of the room. '12:30!! What the heck happened? I've never slept that long before! Why didn't Meling get me up earlier?!? I have to practice! Where did I put my sword?'  
  
I noticed the clock next to me. It was only 7:30.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Meling bellowed. "You'd better put a shirt on," she said to me.  
  
"I'm going to practice my sword-work," I said. I found it, grabbed it, and walked out the door. 'If only I could use this on her' I thought sadly. I walked out the door. Meling followed me closely.  
  
"Don't be too long at it," she said.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I was walking to Meling and Li-kun's apartment. 'I wonder why Meling invited me over,' I thought. 'She said she needed help with something, but what could it be?' I was nearing her apartment when I heard a clank.  
  
"Hoe?" I said to myself. I looked around. There was no one there. I decided to keep walking. After a couple of minutes, I heard a couple more clanks. I stopped again. 'This is getting creepy.' I followed the sounds. They were coming from the apartment that Meling lived at. I walked over to a tree, hid behind it and peered into the yard. 'OH MY GOD!'  
  
There, swinging a sword and looking like some hero out or a martial arts move was Syaoran. Shirtless. My face started to burn. 'He is so gorgeous!' I turned away quickly. 'I don't think I should be seeing that..' I started to turn away but a gust of wind caught my hat and blew it to Syaoran's feet. 'OH NO!' I chased after it.  
  
Syaoran picked it up. His face was a bit red. "This yours?" he asked me.  
  
I turned red again. "Yes, thank you," I said.  
  
Meling came out. "You're here!" she cried joyfully. "Syaoran! Put your shirt back on," she finished a bit less gleefully.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and went inside.  
  
WAIII! FINALLY FINISHED IT!  
  
-Sakura  
  
You're slow too Sakura  
  
-Naoko  
  
¬.¬  
  
-Sakura  
  
^.^  
  
-Rika  
  
What are you smiling about?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
I have Nabisco cookies!  
  
-Rika  
  
*pounces on cookies*  
  
-Sakura and Naoko 


	7. The Circus

*is sitting on the ground, surrounded by empty cookie boxes* Those were good!  
  
-Rika  
  
Did they taste like chicken?  
  
-Naoko  
  
O_o Chicken flavored cookies?  
  
-Rika  
  
Sure! Why not! They have cheese flavored ice cream in the Philippines! One of my friends who went there saw some! She didn't have any though.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Gross..  
  
-Sakura  
  
'She. she. I... oh my God I am going to KILL Meling! I'll bet she set this up!' I thought as I walked up to my room. Meling was obviously trying to set us up as a couple. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a shirt. I pulled it on and looked at my door. 'Do I really want to leave? I'll probably just make a fool of myself.'  
  
"Syaoran!" Meling's voice floated out from her balcony. "Stop stalling! We're going somewhere!"  
  
My shoulders slumped. 'Great. Just what I need. To be going somewhere with my insane cousin and the girl I'm crazy - GAH! No, I'm not!' To my dismay, the small, annoying voice in my head said. 'You know you like her.'  
  
"Alright, maybe I do like her," I said out loud. "I still don't want to go to wherever Meling has planned to go." I walked to Meling's room and entered. "Ready," I said flatly.  
  
Sakura's face turned slightly pink again and she very carefully avoided my eyes. I followed suit.  
  
I noticed Meling looking back and forth between us with an evil (in my opinion) glint in her eyes. "Well then, I think we're ready to go! I have a really fun day planned for us!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "For you maybe," I muttered.  
  
"Pay no attention to him," Meling said to Sakura and glared at me. She smiled happily. "We're going to the circus!"  
  
"Cool!" Sakura cried. "I didn't know the circus was in town!"  
  
"It arrived today!" Meling told us. "I saw an ad for it when I was going to get the ingredients for last nights' dinner and bought tickets for us!"  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Sakura said, embarrassed.  
  
Meling waved her hand dismissively. "Consider it a date with Syaoran."  
  
Sakura looked from Meling to me. "If it's ok with you," she said slowly.  
  
I opened my mouth, paused, then closed it. Surprisingly enough, it was ok. I shrugged. "I guess so," I said.  
  
"Great!" Meling said bouncily. "I'll go call Nabisco and tell him he's going!"  
  
"Isn't it a good idea to check with people before you buy them tickets for something? Or even if they can go?" I asked her.  
  
She didn't answer as she walked over to the phone. "Hi, Nabisco?" I could hear her day. "Guess where we're going today!"  
  
"So. you ever been to a circus?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"I've been to a Chinese one," I replied.  
  
"Oh. I haven't been to any. Are they fun?"  
  
Seeing me without my shirt on must have really unnerved her because she didn't seem like the type of girl to make small talk. I shrugged. "I guess. There are lots of things to do."  
  
Meling came back in. "He can go. He's meeting us there. Tomoyo said she'd be there too, but later in the day. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika are going together, Takashi said he might go but he just got a new computer and he wants to put it together first and doesn't know how long it'll take and Sakaguchi wasn't there."  
  
My eyes bugged out. "You called them all during that length of time?"  
  
"I talk fast," Meling said and sniffed haughtily.  
  
"Is this a Chinese circus?" Sakura asked Meling.  
  
Meling looked slightly startled. "Where did that come from?"  
  
I stuck my hands in my pockets. "I was telling her about the circus we went to a couple of years ago."  
  
Meling's eyes gleamed and I could just hear her think "Excellent. they can carry on conversations without me. Next stop: marriage!" Well, maybe not the marriage part, but I'm sure she thought that it was an improvement. I supposed it was.  
  
"It's one of those Western Three-ringed circuses. I hear they're really fun. This one is so big they've had to hold it quite a ways out of town."  
  
"Great!" Sakura said. "Let's go!"  
  
We arrived at the circus about an hour later. Sakura drove us there. She had her driver's license and was very proud of it. Meling and I hadn't even bothered to learn how to drive because we were so damn rich we really didn't need to bother worrying about things like that. I decided that I might try to learn how to drive. It DID look like fun.  
  
Nabisco was waiting for us at the gate. "Hi!" he said to us brightly and hugged Meling. "This looks like it's going to be fun!"  
  
Meling pulled four tickets out of her purse and handed each of us one. "Let's go in!"  
  
We entered. It was loud, crowded, smelled like different kinds of food, some of which formed sickening combinations, and starting to get warm. But I didn't care. I was on a date with Sakura and nothing bad had happened yet. Usually I would have made a fool of myself by now. I hoped it would stay that way.  
  
Sakura ran over to a map. "What should we see first?" she asked.  
  
I looked at the map. There were rides, like mini-roller coasters and those spinny-swing-ride things, lots of food booths, all sorts of bizarre attractions like the Gerbil Wheel (keep the light bulb going and you'll get a special prize!). There was a cat show, an elephant show, acrobatics, and a magic show. "I don't care," I said.  
  
Meling looked at the map. "OOOH! Kitties!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nabisco eyed Meling. "You're aware that these 'kitties' are full grown lions, tigers, etc, right? They're not going to be all cutesy."  
  
Meling sniffed. "So! They're still pretty!"  
  
Nabisco looked at his watch. "It's 9:30 right now. The first show starts at noon."  
  
"Let's go look at some of the other stuff until then," Sakura suggested.  
  
Meling cheered. "We get to see the kitties!"  
  
I grimaced and closed my eyes. Meling's obsession with cats could get quite annoying. No doubt she'd be cooing over everything that came into sight with whiskers and a tail. We left the map and wandered around for a bit.  
  
"OOO. that looks like fun," Nabisco said. We had come to some sort of a shooting range.  
  
"Would you four energetic ladies and gents like to play some paintball?" a man in a brightly colored suit asked us.  
  
Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu chose that moment to fund us. "Hey, paintball!" Chiharu exclaimed. "I've heard that game is a lot of fun!"  
  
"Let's play then!" Sakura said.  
  
We divided into two groups: Sakura, Meling, Nabisco, and I against Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. We played for about an hour and had lots of fun.  
  
'This is actually turning out to be a good day!' I thought to myself. 'Maybe this Sakura thing will turn out to be alright.'  
  
After that we went to a picture place. It was one of those ones where you dress up in clothes from the American old west. The photographer put Nabisco and I in the middle of the picture on wooden crates, with the other girls surrounding us.  
  
"These will be ready at 3:00 this afternoon," the photographer told us. "At 10,000 A/N: we have NO idea what that would translate into in dollars. we don't even know if that is expensive or not) Yen a picture."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Meling shrieked. "That's so expensive!"  
  
"That's the circus for you," Rika replied.  
  
"The cat show is starting in 45 minutes. Let's head over there so we can get good seats," I said.  
  
"Kitties! Kitties!" Meling chanted.  
  
"Come on," Rika said, sounding amused.  
  
We got to the tent that the show was in and saw Tomoyo and Takashi in line to get in. We went to stand with them. It was a good thing that we left so early too; the line quickly got longer. When we got in, we were lucky enough to get first-row seats. Meling made me sit next to Sakura.  
  
Meling continued to talk about cats while we waited for the show to start. The rest of us talked about paintball.  
  
The show was pretty good. There were lots of different types of cats shown, and only a couple of them did tricks. I could have done without the tigers rolling balls to one another and more with the endangered cats, but life just isn't perfect, is it? The show ended about 1:00. "Anybody hungry for lunch?" Takashi asked us when we got out.  
  
"Yeah!" We all replied.  
  
We found a hot dog stand and ordered some hotdogs. As we were eating them, we passed a really big gerbil wheel. Sakaguchi and another young man were working at it.  
  
"Touya! What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Part-time job," was his reply.  
  
"So. how does this thing work?" Takashi asked.  
  
"You run on the gerbil wheel. It runs a little generator that lights up a light bulb. If you can keep the bulb burning for a long enough time, you get a prize." Sakaguchi said.  
  
"What do you win?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"A stuffed bunny," Touya pointed to a shelf full of them.  
  
"Oh! They're so cute!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I'll try it out," I said before I thought better of it.  
  
Meling started to giggle. "This otta be good," she said to Tomoyo. I gave Sakaguchi some money and got onto the wheel. 'Why am I doing this?' "You can start now," Touya told me.  
  
I started to run as fast as I could. The bulb started to light up, but slowly.  
  
"Faster! Faster!" Sakaguchi said.  
  
I continued to run.  
  
"This could take a while. Let's go get some ice cream," Meling said.  
  
"Ok. Some of us should stay here though." Sakura said. "I'll stay."  
  
"Meling, Tomoyo, Rika and I will go get the ice cream," Nabisco said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Chiharu said.  
  
'I feel really stupid now,' I thought as I watched them walk away.  
  
Sakura and the others talked about an upcoming talent show as I continued to run. The bulb still hadn't lit up bright enough for me to qualify for the prize.  
  
All of a sudden, the wheel stopped. I lost my balance and fell down. My head hit a rung.  
  
"You won," Touya said smiling evilly.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Touya! That was really mean!" I yelled as Syaoran got up with a weird smile on his face. It was as if he wasn't all there.  
  
The others had come back. "Here's your ice cream," Meling said as she handed out our portions.  
  
Syaoran took his and looked at it. He then promptly spread it all over his face. "Good!" he said, beaming.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing?" Meling demanded. "Stop!"  
  
He stopped spreading it around and looked sad. Meling got him a napkin to clean his face with. After he was done, he decided to run off.  
  
'He can fun fast' I thought as I watched him.  
  
"You'd better have not given him any permanent damage for that trick you played on him," I said warningly to Touya.  
  
"He'll be fine," my brother responded dismissively.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" Meling shrieked and ran after him.  
  
The rest of us just stared after them.  
  
"That. was disturbing," Naoko said.  
  
"What should we do?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Wait here?" Takashi suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Chiharu said.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Meling and Syaoran came back. Syaoran was arrayed with a blonde wig, a clown nose, cat ears, and several kiddie balloons. Meling looked exasperated.  
  
"Fix him!!" she said to Touya.  
  
Touya seemed to consider his options, then double-slapped Syaoran. Syaoran blinked several times then looked around. "Did I really just do all that?" he asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Syaoran went really red. "I think I need to go home," he said. Touya silently handed him the bunny. "Thanks," Syaoran muttered. He handed it to me. "Here. Its for you."  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
Finished the chapter!  
  
-Rika  
  
You went faster this time  
  
-Naoko  
  
Well yeah! You guys are threatening to give away my padded room!  
  
-Rika  
  
See! I told you it would work Naoko  
  
-Sakura  
  
Yes. yes.  
  
-Naoko 


	8. The Switch Card?

Yay! It's my turn!  
  
-Sakura  
  
=^-.-^= Oi.. Sakura-chan. Shouldn't you write the story rather than dance around? -Kuri-chan  
  
*cat ears pop out of head* I guess I should. ^^;;  
  
-Sakura  
  
Well, hop to it! *pushes Sakura near a desk in a dark corner*  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yes, go to it!  
  
-Rika  
  
This isn't one of your plans to take over the world, is it?  
  
-Sakura  
  
^^.^^; of course not.  
  
-Naoko  
  
¬.¬  
  
-Sakura  
  
=^o^= They shan't ever own CCS. They shall never be rich enough! AHAHAHAHA! MEOW!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
*all three girls clump together and back away*  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I clutched the bunny as we all left the circus following Syaoran. I was a little puzzled as to why he wanted to leave so quickly, but I did understand he was embarrassed.  
  
I suppose I was really deep in thought because the next thing I knew, Meling was shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," I replied and smiled at her. "Oh! Meling-chan, would you like to spend the night at my house?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Meling cried happily.  
  
"Great, when I get home I'll set up a bed for you in my room." I replied. Meling smiled back.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'What the hell happened to me?!' I thought as I clenched my fist. 'What could have happened to me?' Before I knew it we were at the entrance gate. I looked around for the car Sakura drove us here, but my mind was too full of other things to spot it. I felt a little tug on my shirt sleeve. I turned, and it was Sakura.  
  
"Li-kun, the car is this way," she said and pointed to the left.  
  
"Right," I replied and started towards the car again.  
  
When we reached the apartment Meling went straight to her room and came out with a bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm staying the night at Sakura-chan's house," she replied as she set the bag down on my foot. "I trust that you won't break any of the walls by banging your head into them while I'm gone, right?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and went to my room.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Ok Kero-chan, I give in. I'll use the Sweet Card and make you some cake!" I cried, exhausted from his constant nagging.  
  
"Yay!" Kero yelled and started flying in circles.  
  
I made a cake for Kero. I really didn't feel like un-transforming my wand so I just kind of dropped it. 'I wonder what it would be like if Kero and Li-kun switched bodies.' I thought as I walked out of my room. I often make up bizarre circumstances like that. just for amusement.  
  
"Sa-ku-ra," Kero whispered as he saw one of the cards start to glow.  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I cried. I turned to Kero. "You be good!" I said to him.  
  
I went downstairs and opened the door. "Meling-chan! You're here!" I said happily.  
  
"Yep yep!" she replied and stepped into the house. "Nice place."  
  
"Thank you. My room is upstairs. Come on," I said and took her bag.  
  
We went upstairs. Luckily Kero-chan had gone into hiding.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" I asked as Meling looked around at my room."  
  
"Um, do you have any movies?" She asked as she sat down on my bed.  
  
"Yeah! I just got Spider-man!" I said. I picked the movie up off my desk.  
  
"Ok!" she said and pulled a bean bag over from my closet. She settled down. "These bean bags are really cute!"  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo made the covers for them," I said. I laughed a little.  
  
Meling laughed as well. "She really likes to sew," She commented.  
  
I pulled my other bean bag over and popped the DVD into the player.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'Where am I?" I thought frantically. 'One minute I was in the kitchen, and suddenly it got all dark!' I started to feel my way around and realized I was in some sort of a small compartment. I flicked my tail. 'TAIL?!? Since when did I have a tail??' I felt my head. It was very round and my ears seemed to have grown much larger. 'I must be dreaming! Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming. That's the only logical thing.' I felt around once more and found a handle. At least, I thought it was a handle. I started pushing it.  
  
To my satisfaction, it was easy to open. 'I wonder if I'm supposed to be doing something in my dream,' I thought. A bright light filled the compartment. It looked like I was in a desk drawer. I pulled myself up to look over the edge and there they were. Sakura and my cousin. I pinched myself and flinched. 'It's not a dream!' I started panicking. The girls turned off the TV and started to get up.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Well, I never tire of this movie," I said and stretched. "No matter how many times I watch it."  
  
"Me either. Hey, lets talk now!! We've never has a one on one conversation. I'd like to get to know you better," Meling said and sat back down. She stared at me intently.  
  
I laughed nervously. 'I don't like that look.' "Ok," I said and sat down.  
  
"First question: do you like my cousin?" Meling asked me flatly.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'What is going on here??' I thought. 'Meling, I'm going to kill you!' I backed into the corner farthest from the opening.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Well, um. I. You see. he. him." I started and blushed. Meling's mouth curved into a mischievous grin. "Come on Sakura-chan! Out with it already!" she said and scooted closer. "It's not like he's around."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Ok, so what if I do? I mean, he's weird and all, but I can't help it. He may be weird, but he's so gorgeous, and every time I see him I want to kiss him and hug him so tight!" I said in one breath. I then turned redder. 'I didn't think I could do that.' I thought. I looked at Meling-chan. She had a shocked look on her face.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
As I heard Sakura say this I felt a little dizzy. 'She likes me. She really likes me! When, how, I've so many questions and things to tell her. Wait, I can't, she can never know I was here!' and that's when I passed out.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Wow. I. I. I'm speechless," Meling replied. Then she smiled widely. "I'm glad we could have this talk Sakura-chan. I believe that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future," she added and patted my shoulder.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked, totally lost.  
  
Yay! All done!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Really? Now I can finish typing it up and start my part!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yay!  
  
-Rika  
  
Finally, I can get a better paying job and never have to see you bumbs again  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Hey! Naoko-chan created you in her blonde little head! You should be grateful!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Sa-ku-ra-chan.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Whoops. *nervous laughter*  
  
-Sakura  
  
Here we go again.  
  
-Rika  
  
Bye!  
  
-Kuri-chan 


	9. Like, OMG! Sakura gets the courage to

The end is fast approaching  
  
-Naoko  
  
thank GOD!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
What? You don't like this story?  
  
-Rika  
  
No, I just want a vacation  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Ha! It's not like you work very hard at this thing you call a job. All you do is say we don't own CCS. Which we don't.  
  
-Sakura  
  
=^¬.¬^= don't take away my only source of income.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
^.^  
  
-Sakura  
  
Still Sakura's POV  
  
Meling gave me a look. "You can be so dense at times, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Sorry!" I said, miffed. "I can't help it!"  
  
"I MEAN," Meling said, "That it's only a matter of time until we can get you set up with Syaoran. Trouble is; he's never admit to liking you. You're going to have to make the first move."  
  
"Oh. I can do that. I think," I said.  
  
"Now, we have to plan when this is going to happen," Meling clasped her hands. "It has to be perfect. Tomoyo will want to be there I'm sure."  
  
I sweatdropped. "Um. I'm not sure if I want Tomoyo to be there. You know what she's like."  
  
Meling continued on as if she hadn't heard me. "And I'll want to see it too. It'll be so cute! We'll stay out of sight for you of course."  
  
'Great!' I thought. 'I'll have to do it when they're not around. Which is practically impossible because Tomoyo is my best friend and Syaoran is Meling's cousin.' Meling was still planning my confession to Syaoran.  
  
"Um. do you want something to eat?" I asked, trying to distract her.  
  
"Sure!" Meling said. She stood up. "We'll continue this later."  
  
I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah." We left the room.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
When I woke us they were gone and the lights were out. I flew cautiously out of the opening and looked around. The moon was full so the room was bright. It was a bedroom. 'How did I get here? And how do I get out and back home?' I took another good look at my new body. 'This is too bizarre.'  
  
I flew over to the desk and sat down. "How am I going to get out of this mess?" I mused aloud. "I don't want to have this body for the rest of my life!" 'If I do, I might never get the chance to tell Sakura that I like her too!'  
  
Suddenly, the top drawer in Sakura's desk opened and a pink book flew out. I stared at it, then got up and hurriedly backed up as far as I could go, which was almost against the lamp. 'OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING?' A lock on the book unlatched and it opened. By itself. I cowered against the lamp. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening!" I muttered. The book was filled with cards. The card on the top started to glow and it flew out of the book and turned into a girl with long hair. She was holding a mirror.  
  
"Hello," she said shyly.  
  
"H-h-hi," I stammered.  
  
"You're in the wrong body, aren't you?" she asked me.  
  
I stared at her. "How do you know?" I asked her.  
  
The girl hung her head. "I'm afraid we," she gestured to the floating book," are responsible for it. You see, our mistress, Sakura, has magical powers. We are the form in which she can use her powers. In other words, we are her magical outlet."  
  
My mouth dropped open and I stared at the girl. "And how does this pertain to me?"  
  
"Well, sometimes if Sakura doesn't use us for a while, her magic builds up and gets released and, well, something that isn't supposed to happen happens. This time, somehow, Sakura used the Switch Card and changed bodies with you and her temporal guardian Keroberos." She paused. "What I don't understand is how it happened if you didn't touch Keroberos' body."  
  
I stared at her again. "Can I change back?"  
  
"Yes," the girl said. "But I'm not sure how. This wasn't supposed to happen," she said again.  
  
"What do I have to do?" I asked her.  
  
"We can go down and asked Sakura how we're supposed to set this right," the girl said. She walked to the door and opened it."  
  
"Wait for me!" I cried. I flew after her. The girl led me down a flight of stairs and towards a kitchen. Sakura was in the kitchen cooking something and Meling was sitting at a table in front of it with her back to us.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Meling was asking her.  
  
"Positive," Sakura said.  
  
"HA! Only fools are positive," Meling said.  
  
I grimaced. Meling always said stupid stuff like that.  
  
Sakura laughed and turned towards the table. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw us standing/hovering in the background.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Meling asked.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously. "I.uh.just realized I forgot something! I'll be back." She hurried out of the kitchen, grabbed the girl and I, and dragged us out of the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed as soon as she had us in the bathroom. "You KNOW you're not supposed to come out when I have company! Especially you Kero-chan!"  
  
"We have a problem," the girl said to Sakura.  
  
"A. problem?" Sakura asked. "What is it?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Somehow, Keroberos has switched bodies with someone else."  
  
Sakura groaned and looked at me. "Well then, who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Syaoran Li," I said timidly.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'Crap! Could he have heard?' I thought. "How. how long have you been in that body?" I asked Syaoran.  
  
"Uh. a little while," he answered.  
  
I hoped against all hope that he hadn't overheard my conversation with Meling. I would rather be found out when I told him instead of that way. On the other hand, it would make things a bit easier. If I didn't actually have to build up the courage to tell him I liked him.  
  
"Oh." I said. It was obvious he wasn't going to elaborate. I sighed. "Well, were going to have to switch you two back."  
  
"That would be good," Syaoran said. "I don't want to be stuck in this body forever." "Do you think you could sneak to your house with Meling?" I asked him.  
  
"Sneak?" Syaoran looked at me blankly.  
  
"You know. so she doesn't see you."  
  
"Why can't she see me?"  
  
I was beginning to get exasperated. "Think of how you reacted when this happened to you. You freaked out quite a bit, didn't you? Meling will freak out too, and I don't want to have to explain it to her, and I'm sure you don't want to either. Plus." I paused. "I really don't want too many people to know about this."  
  
"Alright then," Syaoran responded.  
  
'He's not very talkative. I hope he talks more when he isn't in awkward situations because he wont is a very interesting boyfriend - wait! What am I thinking?! I don't even know how this is going to turn out yet. He probably thinks I'm some sort of a freak.'  
  
Meling tapped on the door. "Is everything alright in there?"  
  
"Yeah" I said.  
  
"What do you need that's in the bathroom?" Meling asked.  
  
"Um. there's a pot in here."  
  
"That's a strange place to put a pot," Meling commented.  
  
"My father was using it for cleaning the bath," I said.  
  
"Oh. Ok!" Meling said brightly. "Well, if you're alright in there, I'll go back and sit down."  
  
I turned to the girl. "You should get back into your card form."  
  
The girl nodded. She dissolved and reformed into the pink card she started out in and flew into my pocket.  
  
"And as for you," I said to Syaoran.  
  
"I have to hide, don't I?"  
  
"Yep! Don't worry. I'll be able to keep Meling occupied for a while. Just.make yourself at home in my room. You'll be able to hear when I come up." I opened the door and Syaoran flew out. I walked back to the kitchen. Meling was at the table again, looking at the picture of my mom.  
  
"That's my mother," I told her. "She died when I was very young."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Meling said. "She's very pretty."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Where's that pot you needed?" Meling asked.  
  
"I. uh. realized I didn't need it." I said.  
  
"O.k. Well, what are we eating?" Meling asked me.  
  
"How do pancakes sound?"  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I flew up to Sakura's room. Opening the door was a bit difficult, but I managed it. 'I wonder if she knows I overheard that conversation she had with Meling. Probably. Actually, maybe not. I should tell her I heard, but then it'll just be awkward and I wont be able to tell her I like her and WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?!?' I looked around the room. There was a game console by the TV, along with a couple of movies, but I didn't feel like any of that right now. I supposed the best place to stay out of sight was the drawer I started out in, so I flew over to it. It was fitted out like a mini room. "This Keroberos had it pretty nice here," I muttered and flew into it. I sat down on the bed and contemplated how I was going to tell Sakura I liked her.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
After we finished eating we headed up to bed. I went in first and looked around. There was no sign of Syaoran so I assumed he had found a place to hide.  
  
"I'll set up your bed," I told Meling.  
  
"Let me help," Meling offered. Together we dragged out my family's inflatable mattress and made her bed.  
  
After we were done, Meling plopped down on the bed and asked me, "So, when are you going to do it?"  
  
"Uh." I didn't really want to talk about this with Syaoran in the room but I had no choice. "I don't know."  
  
"You could do it tomorrow!" Meling said.  
  
"Well, I could, but shouldn't I get some time to work up my courage?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Meling replied and smiled at me.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"You have all the courage you need, I wont let you leave our apartment tomorrow until you do." She answered and smiled mischievously.  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
"Meling-chan, please!" I begged.  
  
"Nope. Conversation has ended. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow morning I'll help you pick out an outfit."  
  
Meling switched off the light and was snoring in no time. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep a wink. I figured that Syaoran was probably hiding in Kero's drawer so I walked over to it, carefully avoiding Meling's outstretched hand, and opened the drawer.  
  
"Li-kun?" I whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
His head popped out of the drawer. "A little bit. Why?"  
  
"Well," I was a little nervous. "We could go downstairs and I could make you something," I offered.  
  
He stared at me a moment before he nodded. He flew to the door and I followed. We went downstairs and I made some more pancakes. We sat in silence for a while at the dinner table when I was finished.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'This is really awkward. Her pancakes are good though!' I started wolfing them down. When I looked up, Sakura was laughing at me.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I demanded.  
  
She reached over and wiped some maple syrup off my nose. I blushed. She also blushed and we finished the meal in silence. After that we headed back up to Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I'm not sure what time I fell asleep but when I woke up Meling was going through my closet. I moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Ah! You're finally awake! Come on, get up. We, I mean you, have a bid day today," she said cheerily.  
  
"I don't want to go," I replied and pilled the sheets over my head.  
  
"You're so lazy Sakura-chan. Get up," Meling said and dragged me out of bed. "I found the perfect outfit.  
  
I was finally filly awake and noticed that Meling had chosen my green summer dress with pink cherry blossoms on it. I decided not to resist Meling. I really didn't want to see her angry. I went into the bathroom and dressed. When I came out, Meling was ready to do my make-up and hair.  
  
I moaned and sat down.  
  
"Syaoran won't be able to resist you when I'm done," she boasted.  
  
I was beginning to feel like a doll. Meling pulled my hair into a small braid and held it with a rubber band. Apparently she had also taken a few cherry blossoms from the tree out my window. She wove them into the braid. I must admit, I liked what I saw when she was finished.  
  
"It's really nice," I said and examined my hair in the mirror.  
  
"Great! Let's go," she said and walked downstairs.  
  
"Ok, I'll put my shoes on and meet you down there," I said and smiled. 'Maybe this won't be so bad'  
  
I strapped the shoes on and walked over to the desk drawer.  
  
"Li-kun, let's go," I said as I put my key and Clow Book into my bag.  
  
Syaoran popped out and flew into the bag.  
  
Once we had finally left the house we made it to the apartment in no time. We walked in.  
  
Meling went to make something to eat. I went to the bathroom and let Syaoran out.  
  
"Lead me to wherever your normal body is please. I'll fix everything." I said. He flew out and headed to his room. I opened the door and we both went in. Kero was sleeping on Syaoran's bed. I walked over to the bed.  
  
"Kero-chan! Wake up!" I said and shook him.  
  
He woke up immediately.  
  
"Sakura! You have to fix this! I almost lit myself on fire yesterday. This place is so strange! Help me!" he begged.  
  
I pulled the Switch Card and key out.  
  
"You two have to hug," I told them.  
  
They embraced and I switched them back.  
  
"Kero, go ahead and go home. I'll be there in a bit." I told him.  
  
Kero nodded, relieved, and headed towards the window.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran said to me once he was gone.  
  
I looked at him. I then reached up and kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Meling asked me as I was running out the door. "I have to go!" I replied and left.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I stared after Sakura, stunned. "She kissed me," I said out loud. "She kissed me."  
  
Meling marched in, irate. "I saw her running out of YOUR room," She said dangerously. "What did you do to her?"  
  
I turned my head to look at her slowly. My expression must have still looked stunned because she cried, "Syaoran! What's wrong?"  
  
"She. kissed me," I said. I blinked a couple of times. The realization finally hit me. Sakura liked me and wanted to do something about it.  
  
"She kissed you?" Meling was incredulous. "After all the plans we made up and all the work I put into her she didn't even wait for me?!?"  
  
I had to do something about this. "I have to go too!" I said to Meling and ran out.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaait!" Meling shrieked after me. "I wanna go too!"  
  
I opened the door to the apartment. "No you're not!" I said and slammed the door shut.  
  
As soon as I got outside, I weighed my options. I couldn't drive. The bus stop wasn't too far away, but unless I was mistaken, there were quite a few stops between my apartment and Sakura's house. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I wanted to make sure Meling wasn't there and I wanted to get there before I ran out of courage for what I was going to so. I decided to run there. It wasn't too far.  
  
I arrived at Sakura's house 15 minutes later, flushed and out of breath. I paced in front of her gate for a couple of minutes, then walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. Her brother answered it.  
  
I wasn't prepared to talk to anyone other than Sakura. "Is.. uh. Kinomoto- san here?" Touya looked at me suspiciously. "Yes," he said slowly. "would you like to speak to her?"  
  
"Yes please," I said.  
  
"Come in," he said and stepped back.  
  
I entered and looked around. Everything looked different now that I was my regular size. Sakura entered the entranceway. "Li-kun!" she exclaimed and turned bright red. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I opened my mouth. "Kinomoto-san - " I almost couldn't do it. "Kinomoto- san, I. . . er. . . um. . . uh. . . will you go out with me?"  
  
Sakura beamed. "Yes! Of course! I'd love to!"  
  
I smiled too. "Great!" I said. "May I call you Sakura?"  
  
"If I can call you Syaoran."  
  
"Of course," I responded.  
  
There was a small silence. Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know what to say."  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura called. She opened the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Meling were standing there. Tomoyo was holding a video camera.  
  
"Don't tell me it already happened!" She cried, dismayed.  
  
"Yep," Sakura said. I could have sworn she looked a bit smug at the fact Tomoyo couldn't film her.  
  
Meling and Tomoyo looked at each other. Tomoyo brightened. "That's ok!" I'll just film the happened and euphoria between the two of you."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo pulled her camera out and started filming. Meling still looked miffed. "I can't believe you didn't wait for me," she said sullenly.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Sakura asked us.  
  
"Sure," we all replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll go tell my dad then.  
  
THE END!  
  
Well, how'd ya like it??  
  
-Sakura  
  
WE WANT YOUR INPUT!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yep yep!  
  
-Rika  
  
You guys going to be writing anything else?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
maaaaaaaaaybe  
  
-Naoko 


End file.
